fang's 'little sis'
by XxXGloomXxX
Summary: full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclameir i don't anything that has to do with maximumride

Part one

Raven meets Maximum Ride and the rest of the flock. Alex and Zane friends of hers are vampires can the twins help Raven through her life and depression. She wants so many things. Even if she had to die for her friend's sake and the world. Long lost brothers are here too.

RAVEN'S RIDE

Prologue;

My nameis Raven. Whatever, I have wings, I have wings. Wow that's a lot to take at the moment. I can also see the future and when I scream – you don't want to be there.

* * *

disclamier : don't own maximum ride or anything that has to do with it

Raven's p.o.v

Chapter 1;

I was flying in the forest near my home; I still live with my parents in Virginia even they don't know about my wings. Then a vision hit me in mid air: 3 kids, 3 teens and a dog. They all had wings! They saw what happened and where asking what was wrong. A branch snapped and fell on me. I screamed as I dropped. I didn't even get time to pull in my wings. I was torn, scratched, bruised, bloody, and my wings felt like they'd been torn out and stuck back in with staples a million times. I groaned how I was going to explain this to my mom, much less my dad. The kids had appeared above me one of them was saying "I heard screaming"

"Iggy you're hearing things again." I screamed over and over again loud enough so that they were the only people to hear me. "Well if I'm hearing things why does Angel hear it too?"

"Fine me and Fang will go check it out." Fang, Iggy, Angel was _I _hearing things. I was groaning and moaning. I hurt all over. "Explain your feathers, the wings and what's your name?" the dark haired boy asked, Fang I assumed. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Stop being cocky and answer the questions." The girl said pulling at my wings. I screamed and they grabbed their ears. "Sorry that wasn't supposed to happen I'm Raven. The wings came from the school in California. The feathers are because I fell while I was seeing you all coming and a branch snapped." They all looked at me and called "Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Total. Come down here at once."

"Uhh, who is she Max?"

"It's rude to talk about people when they're right in front of you. I'm Raven. Can one of at least get the freak in' tree of me. Please, pretty please." Iggy kicked the tree off of me I and I sighed as my wounds healed like that I'm glad that Zane and Alexander were home just them they knew all about my wings and they themselves gave me their secret that they were vampires. I - was thrilled as I was thrown into their world were, I could love Zane even more than I'd loved him before. As my memories surged through my head, I remembered CV . The guy I liked over the summer how we were together and then how we got into a fight. I remembered how Alex who was always looking out for me was right about CV how he'd only break my heart and he did. Only Alex kept me from going into depression forever. When I realized I was crying in front of these strangers I was embarrassed and wiped my tears. I wanted to be one of their flock or whatever they called it because I'd meet no one like me even if I have friends none of them are like me at all. They didn't get me they couldn't tell if I was evil or not or if I was with Ittex and the school when in fact I hated it as much as they did. _"We do hate it"_ said a voice in my head giggling "_angel is that you?" _

"_Yup, I asked Max if you could stay and she said yes wait what's your favorite color or colors." _

"_I'm a Goth; I like red, black and blue. Sort of like Fang."_

"_Wow finally some one like Fang." She giggled again "they're all looking at you like what the heck is she doing so I had to tell them that I was talking to you." _

"_Angel can you let me out so that I can go pack up my stuff and so I can tell my uhh family goodbye for a while."_

"_Yes, yes tell your love Zane good bye to and kiss him." She laughed fully at me._

She let me out and I growled at her "never again got it." She nodded still laughing. "Going to pack", I mumbled and took off.

Back at my house I thought up my mom's note;

Dear mom,

It's like last time, except I'm going to be with some friends.

I'll come back once and a while.

I'm taking Zane and Alex with me too.

I love you see you soon. Love,

Raven

For Zane and Alex however their note was different;

Zane and Alex,

I'm going with my friends some where.

They're like me.

Meaning they have wings too.

Make sure you don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.

But you 2 have to leave the house tonight saying you're going to be with me.

My mom will be worried if you don't act like you're with me.

I love you both. Love,

Raven

**A/N: okay how do you like so far review please**

* * *

disclameir : see chapter 1

chapter 2 raven's p.o.v

When that was over with I put the notes where I was sure the twins would find them first. I took the things I would need and then some dark colored nail polish, some of my thin books that had small words so that it would take me forever to read. Things that were special to me I took. One of them was a necklace that had some charms that I'd added my self to the original chain and charm. My MP3 came with me and all of my stuff went into my old back pack. My teddy bear and stuffed kitten came too. I took of toward the flock.

"Jezz, we thought you were never going to show." Was the first complaint I heard when I got to them. The rest I blocked out .

"Guys she had to get ready to leave her house for god knows how long. Give her a break ok. Are you ready?" Max asked as she turned to me. I just nodded to her and jumped up with out having to unfurling my wings and then caught the current of the wind. Then Nudge went "awesome how do you do that …" and went on with her never ending chatter. I took out my MP3 and started listening to my favorite song 'bring me to life' by my favorite band. Then the future suddenly disappeared meaning only one thing erasers. "Max, erasers, I don't know how many." I told her. The rest looked at me questionably . I shook my head and said in a monotone "I can see the future ." there was no more time left to talk about it the erasers had shown up. I told them all "get behind me."

Angel said "trust her it's a big surprise."

Then I screamed. All the erasers dropped down, down toward their doom. When they were all gone I was dizzy and my throat hurt a lot. They all smiled and gave me hi fives. Everyone was glad like they usually were. Everyone that is except Fang he celebrated in his normal way. He came over to me I didn't like him all I wanted was for us to be friends. So I really didn't care I knew Max was and is jealous. "Yo, what was that? Did the school do that to or what?"

"Not really I had this power way before I went to the school."I went over to Max and told her "Look I do not like Fang ok. It would be ok to be friends but I don't like him like that ok."

I flew back so that I could enjoy the silence. Then Iggy noticed that my flying and breathing was off. "Are you alright? You don't sound so good; your breathing is way off."

"I'm fine, Iggy." I said breathless. "Really so what's wrong with your breathing." I didn't bother answering because my head began to hurt. No please not up here not now. I wouldn't be able to fly if my head feels like it's about to explode. I almost screamed. I went over to Max not really counting my actions "Max can we please land? I can't do this my head's about to explode!" I shouted at the end. "Ok calm down please. Iggy can you hold Raven's arm and help her land in that clearing. Show him where it is Angel." They landed and when Iggy put me down I started withering in pain. "What's with her do you think it's like your brain attacks, Max? You should ask Raven what she sees."Said Iggy.

"I can't see anything at all, I feel very hot like I'm on fire." Was all I said before everything went black.

When I woke up Zane and Alex were standing over me. "Finally we thought they'd murdered you."

"Were are they?"

"Back over there." Well they looked like they wanted to get rid of the twins. _"They do. They don't trust them. Are they really vampires?" _

"_Yes, they're Angel and Alex bit me to make Zane jealous. That kind of caused a problem."_

"_So you're one of them." I nodded at her. _

"You're coming back with us. A note what you do think happened when we came back and you weren't there. What do you think will happen when you trip or when you lose your temper. Or when they find out how far you can see!"

"You think that really matters, Iggy's blind ok. Let go of me. I'm not coming back until I feel like it Alex. Zane do something your brother is being so unfair."

"What will happen when they find out what you are. Or how your decisions get someone hurt. I'm worried about you like any big brother would be worried about his little sister. Please just this once, comes back."

"Every time you do that you curse me. Stop it can you not support me like a big brother does to his little sister. Just like you said I'm not going to listen till you make things right again. How many times have I heard you say that. Please."

"Fine be that way I support you in every way what so ever and I hope you're happy with your decisions. Let's go Zane."

"But, she, we need to help her ." went Zane.

"Going, now."

They left and felt horrible like I always did after arguing with Alex. "What was Alex talking about when he said 'when they find out what you are?'"

"That you'll find out from Angel in the morning I don't like talking about that. Can I take first watch please?"

"Sure." Max said looking toward Fang. They still didn't trust me at all.

Max p.o.v.

Raven wanted to take watch I told her she could. I looked up and he was giving me a look that said 'watch her?'. I nodded. When I looked into Raven's eyes I could see the emotions that she wasn't showing. Then I also saw the maturity and how hurt she was from the argument she'd with Alex what ever he meant by 'when they find out what you are not who, what.'_ "Angel what did he mean. Tell me I won't wait till morning."_

"_Fine you asked for it you won't believe me. Here goes nothing; she's a VAMPIRE!"_

I'd never heard Angel so serious that I knew that instant that she wasn't lying. "_Angel is she dangerous in any way to us?"_

"_Nope none at all she'd rather die than hurt any of her friends or us."_

**A/N: same as before.**

_

* * *

_

disclamier : don't own maximum ride or anything that has to do with it

Chapter 3;

Raven p.o.v.

While I was taking watch Fang came over to me he was upset I could sense his emotions. "What's wrong?" I whispered to him

"I can't tell any more. I just need to I need to tell Max something, and you need to help me please." He took me into a hug and the way it looked was he didn't hug any one but Max and Angel. Then I had a flash back:_ when I was 1 my mom and my 3 year old brother went somewhere in California. He had black hair and dark eyes. It was the last time I saw him. I used to call him Fang. I used to call him Fang, Fang's my brother. Flash back over_

I was crying on his shoulder. "Fang I've missed you so much look at this." I pulled out of his arms and showed him the picture of him that I'd had in my locket forever. He gasped " My little sister you're her. I remember now. The last day I saw you was about 10,11 years ago. I have to tell Max this too."

" What did you want tell Max?"

" That I-."

"That's very nice Fang now what about her that you need to tell me?"

Max p.o.v.

Fang was hugging Raven they were talking in whispers. Raven was crying on his shoulder then Fang said "I have to tell Max that too."

They said something else.

I interrupted them by saying "that's very nice Fang now what about her do you need to tell me ?" but instead of answering me he pulled her into him and kissed her forehead, cheek, hair, and then he brushed his lips against hers for an instant . "Nothing." Was the only answer that I got from him. But I caught a look on raven's face that said she was mad at Fang for doing that. Whatever that was probably an act. I was hurt; '_maybe it's because you're jealous.'_

'_Long time no hear voice I'm so __**not**__ jealous.'_

'_Suite yourself but you like Fang you even said so'_

' _Yeah when I was droopy with aseptic. That was a few months ago and he made fun of me after that any way so it hurt even more, face it Jeb he doesn't like me.'_

For once he didn't answer me, hear the sarcasm. "I'm taking watch." I told them

"I 'm taking raven with me, flying." Fang had a complete sentence wow. I'd think it was her. _' She's not what you think.'_

'_Very helpful.' _Sarcasm wow.

Raven p.o.v

Fang kissing me was, well scary. I mean he's my brother. I saw Max's hurt confused face she was really upset. When he said that he was taking me flying Max looked even more upset than ever. "Ok what was that about did you see her face? She was really upset that hurt her. She thinks you don't like her more that you love Angel or any one in the flock." It's true that's what he didn't know was that I could read emotions. Max's kind of told me what she was thinking as well as she felt. That hurt me as well as her. Fang landed telling me to follow. "That's not true, I love Max more than she'd ever know."

"So that's what you weren't sure about." I giggled "she well sort of feels the same about that's why she was jealous when you were with the ' Red haired wonder'."

" How did you know about that?"

"It's, well I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine. You can also feel how I feel and we can tell each other's emotions. It has to do with how we're related and what not."

" Angel said that you could sing as well as dance. But you didn't sing."

"Fine I'll sing now just try not to fall asleep." I sung 'every body's fool '. Fang stared at me wide eyed like he was hearing an angel sing. When I finished he went "wow. That was like."

"Yes it was." it was Iggy he'd heard the whole thing "I heard the humming and I brought the rest of the flock along."

Then the Nudge channel went on "can you sing Jonas brother songs, what about….?" She went on and on until I screamed "Shut up Nudge that's enough!!"That got her to be quiet. We walked back to the clearing I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder "we-." Was all I got out of my mouth because the world began spinning and I wasn't breathing. Iggy came over to me and took my arm "breath" he told me "breath!" when my breathing came in shallow. He said "what was all of that about, what do you see."

"Erasers."

They all tensed. I was ready to fight. Those things were going down. They all came down at once and said "we won't harm you just give us Raven." Ok if they took me, they'd leave the flock alone. But on the other hand, they could and probably are lying. There was only one eraser that I trusted. It was only because of him I am free. Ari was the only one who'd saved me. I miss him, a lot. _'So sorry to break your time of thought, I'm so not going to let those monsters take my sister. Not right after I just see her again. No way. Oh and about Ari he's-."_

"I'll come." Max looked shocked, Iggy was sad.

Angel was very well trying to keep her emotions her and brother and Nudge. It hurt me as well as them. I was going to miss Iggy a lot I mean a lot. I guess I like him.

"You have an hour to say good bye we're surrounding the trees."

Iggy threw himself at me with enough force to push me back but I held my place.

"I don't want you to leave." Whined Angel out loud.

"I have to any way. It's my time. I knew when Ari took me out I'd have to go back. I wish it wasn't so soon, but at least I got to see my mom, Zane, Alex, all my old friends, meet you guys and finally see my brother after the last 11 years again. I'll really miss him. Miss you, really a lot Fang. Iggy you too."

I was on the verge of breaking down when Iggy leaned down and kissed me. I mean he hadn't let go of me after he'd thrown himself at me. Gazzy went ewe and Nudge and Angel awed. When Iggy let me go I was crying and then I went over to Fang and said-while I was hugging him-" Good luck with Max." he ruffled my hair and gave a small sad smile and let go of me. Out of no where an eraser came up and dragged me away. "Bye Max, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, and Total. I threw my back pack at them and told Fang who got what from it. The only thing I took was a Swiss army knife. '_Good thinking sis.' _Fang told me.

**did you like it?**

* * *

disclamier : don't own maximum ride or anything that has to do with it

Chapter 3

Max p.o.v.

Erasers I hate them so much we all tensed. But they all came out and went "we won't harm you just give us Raven." She looked like she was deciding to go or not. She looked like she was going to cry but when she talked her voice rang out loud and clear "I'll come." She actually cared for us. She didn't want us to get harmed before she did. Then one of them said "You have an hour to say goodbye, we're surrounding trees."

"I don't want you to go." Angel whined. Iggy had thrown himself at her looking like he'd knock her down.

"I have to go any way. It's my time. I knew when Ari took me out I'd have to go back. I wish it wasn't so soon, but at least I got to see my mom, Zane, Alex, all my old friends, meet you guys and finally see my brother after the last 11 years again. I'll really miss him. Miss you, really a lot Fang. Iggy you too."

That's what Jeb meant. Fang's sister and he hadn't seen her for 11 years. Then Iggy out of now where leaned down and kissed her. I heard various remarks but when Iggy let go she was crying freely. She went to Fang who hugged her fiercely she whispered something to him and he smiled a small smile to her, it was a sad one. Then out of the blue an eraser grabs her she calls back "Bye Max, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, and Total. And they take her away. I turned my head into Fang and he holds me tight he didn't want to watch his sister leave but then he was smiling. _'She took a Swiss army knife._ Angel told me _'she also threw her bag back which Iggy caught and Nudge is crying because of that. She telling Fang who gets what and she gave you chocolate __**a lot**__ of chocolate. I can hear her thinking about how much pain she's in right now._

Fang p.o.v.

They took my sister. I could feel all the pain she was feeling. By the end of the afternoon the next morning she was going to bruised and bloody. No matter how fast she heals theirs no way she's going to be able to heal like that. _'Fang I'm going to block you out. I have to so that you don't get hurt'_ I heard a crack out there and a muffled scream and a moan of pain from Raven. They either shot at her with a gun or broke her ribs. _'Gun.'_ Was the last I heard from her for 12 days. I am going to kill them.

* * *

Chapter 4

Raven p.o.v

When they got me out of there they shot a gun at me. It took to my leg and they left me to bleed the whole way to California. When I got there they stuck needles in me, burned me, made me fight with the fly boys. At the end of every day they gave me bread, half of a loaf and it was stale. I couldn't eat human food, I needed blood and now and then it looked like a good idea to drink theirs'. I kept myself under control when they let me out on the 12th day. I had to hunt it was going to kill me. So that's what I'm doing now._ 'Fang where are you?'_

'_Raven are you alright did you heal yet? We're in California too.'_

'_Where?' _He showed me the way thank goodness they were near by. When I reached real close by them I fell from how much pressure that was on me. I couldn't even fly anymore. I had to walk to where they we're. I collapsed and welcomed the darkness that met me.

Iggy p.o.v

I heard tiered panting and the soft foot steps that no one but Raven could do other than Fang. Then I heard them stop I couldn't see her but I knew it was her. I wondered why she'd stopped but then I heard a faint thud. What had they done to her! I was going out to her. Max asked "Where are you going?"

I didn't answer. I had to listen to the faint breathing, her pulse was slowing down. I found her and picked her up. Raven weighed all most nothing! Did they feed her at all?! I brought Raven back. I heard Fang grind his teeth, Max gasped and then Angel and Nudge began sobbing.

Fang p.o.v

When Iggy brought Raven back. She was hurt so badly that she had the right to collapse. Angel was sobbing "Fang I can't hear her thoughts at all." Angel sounded sacred.

"That's really bad. I can barely hear her pulse she' s not even breathing right." Iggy said.

Then I remembered that they'd shot a gun at her. "Iggy feel for a bullet in her arms and legs."

"They shot a gun at her.!?" Iggy sounded horrified. _' Raven can you hear me.?'_

'_Yes, Fang my leg he shot my leg. And they burned my sides. Watch out for my arms they had every needle they had in that place injected in me. I think a couple of my ribs and bones are broken. I'm so tiered that instead of being blacked out I'm asleep.'_

"She's alive, just asleep. they hurt her in almost every way imaginable ." I was really mad they were all dead. All those white coats were going to pay for hurting my sister like that.

"Raven, Raven! Wake up please.!" It was Zane. He took her out of Iggy's arms and laid her in his. "What happened who did this to her? Who did it?" he was yelling.

"Calm down Zane I'm fine." Raven had opened her eyes.

" You don't look fine to me what happened?"

"Erasers, then white coats." I felt what had happened to her for the past 12 days.

" Zane I'm thirsty." I saw a glint in her eyes and saw the gold in them and then all of a sudden they turned red. All of us saw that except for Iggy who went "What happened?"

" Raven's eyes turned red, Ig."

"You didn't tell them did you, Angel."

**hmm wonder what angel didn't tell them you already know**

* * *

disclamier : don't own maximum ride or anything that has to do with it

Chapter4

Raven p.o.v

"You didn't tell them did you, Angel."

I was still in Zane's arms and they were all looking at me.

"Angel told me." Max said.

"Yes, I know that but did you tell everyone else. Fang don't you want to know what your sister is. Iggy do you want to know what you kissed. I'm harmless trust me, so are Zane and Alexander. But don't you want to know." How calm I sounded, my brother was going to be so, so angry.

"yes- Fang was cut off by a herd of fly-boys. "shit." i mumbled

**cliffe sorry it was short but i've gotten no reveiws and i refuse to write until i do**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

Raven's pov.

_you're not fighting you'll hurt yourself again sit still Zane will take care of you._

i gurmmbled something about males and their stuborness and then............................................................

i can't belive i fell asleep and what's worse is that they're going to be mad at me. then i noticed the were bleeding and Zane was stareing sraight toward the blood. "Zane get your butt out of temptions way please." and i started pushing him out of the way but he wouldn't budge. then i dropped_ 5 mins later- Zane was trying to bite Iggy , the flock orrdering me and Zane away, becoming blinded by tears fall and then blackness._ i pulled my self out from the trance. I grabbed Zane again and hauled him out of the way . everyone stopped what they were doing. "one sec. K."

i dragged him out and he looked bored as if he knew what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

Raven's pov.

"Zane are you crazy! do you want them to find out this way!Ionly just found Fang after the past 11 years and now you wnat them to leave me again! What will he do when he finds out it'll be bad enough and you're going to ruin my life you that overprotective fool of a brother. Then Iggy'll call us leaches and do you know how bad that is." i was yelling full scale at him and he cringed under my glare. then again no one back at camp could hear us even if they wanted to. "Raven you're alright." i heard Alex sigh behind me. he pulled me in to his arms and twilried me around."look at you you're all beaten up i can't belive it atleast it was for a good cause. you wouldn't be like the little sister i love if you didn't do that." ofcourse little sister is all i will be for Alex no matter how much i love him.'_were are you?!?!' _great now Fang is freaking out that is just great! '_ i'll be right there in a minute i'm having a problem with the 2 overprotective fools i lived with. i'll be right back.'_

please god don't let him find out like this i don't want him to find out like this that i'm a vampire. _'vampire!'_

Great i'm screwed.

**so sorry i haven't updated in a while don't woory about the short chapters there is this place called school that i can't stay awake for . i'll try to update more later right now i'm writign another story you'll have to check my profile to find it i haven't thought of a title yet so wait. sorry again about the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

I have to apologize. To everyone . To those of you who read my writing and wasted your time on them.

Quite frankly, I'm sorry because, I'm not going to finish them, because the quality of that work, isn't me anymore, because I grew up.

I'm not going to finish these stories. I don't want anyone to have them either. That may be disappointing to you guys, but in the end, it's my choice. The reason why, I haven't written for them, in years or months, is because I couldn't. I lost interest. I was depressed. I gained friends and I lost friends. I watched everything around me fall apart. I almost died, twice. I moved. I lost both of my closest friends because they were told that their love was wrong, and I wasn't there as always to pick up the pieces. I lost myself. I found myself and got lost again. I lived in different worlds. I broke up with my boyfriend of three years. I figured out my sexuality. I was outed to the school. I came out to my mother, to my friends. I was bullied, picked on and abused. I hated myself. I found music. I found friends, and began to trust my family again. I started to move forward instead of back. I'm making goals, I want to go places, do things, be happy. It's a slow, uphill, demanding process, but I'm getting there.

I'm not giving away these stories, because, there is too much of me in them. Because they document my struggles, even if you couldn't see them in the writing, they are there. I'm sorry that you guys are going to be disappointed, but I'm not sorry that I'm giving them up.

I want all of you to know, that there is nothing to be afraid of. That you have to want, in order to live. There is no sense in being like everyone else, because then, you're a part of "everyone" and not you. Pick what you want to be a part of and don't follow blindly. There are people who love you. And even if you haven't found them yet, there will be people who accept you for you. Who won't give a damn and who will be there for you, through everything, as long as you're there for them too. But you have to persevere , because that's the only way you'll come out, stronger, happier, open-minded and understanding. That's the only way, that you'll get to experience life as it is. Life passes too quickly for you to give up. And if you can't find anyone, I'm here.

AJA 12/30/12


End file.
